Egoista y Cobarde
by Mikatsu9192
Summary: Este es un fanfic ZADR, estan advertidos! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Este es un fanfic ZADR, algunos tal vez ya lo han leido en "Amor Yaoi", pero tambien decidi subirlo aqui por recomendacion de una lectora, espero les guste! ^^**

* * *

**ZADR- Egoísta y cobarde**

Ya habían pasado 5 años luego de la llegada de Zim a la Tierra, Dib ya había cumplido 16 años y había cambiado bastante en estos años, el muchacho había alcanzado la altura de 1.80m, su musculatura se había desarrollado un poco mas y su cabello, que aun mantenía su típica forma de guadaña, era mas largo, en si era bastante apuesto; además, luego de haber dejado su obsesión por perseguir a su ex enemigo Zim, sus compañeros habían dejado de llamarlo loco o raro.

- ¿En que piensas Dib? Ya terminaron las clases, vámonos

- Ah, ¿en serio?

Dib observo a su mejor amigo a su lado. Zim no había crecido mucho durante todo ese tiempo, llegaba a medir 1.50m, además, hace un par de años había decidido cambiar la peluca que solía usar por una más moderna con algunos mechones que cubrían parte de su rostro. Era considerado uno de los más atractivos del colegio, junto con Dib y otros más, ya que su contextura delgada y un poco delicada junto con su agresividad lo volvían alguien muy difícil de conquistar.

- Últimamente estas actuando raro, humano

- Solo me siento nervioso, después de todo hoy será el día en el que me voy a declarar a Zita.

- Ya veo, espero tengas éxito Dib-_ Zim le mostraba una sonrisa a su amigo, pero en el fondo se desmoronaba en miles de trozos._

- Gracias Zim- _Dib se levanto de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta del salón, pero antes de salir se dio vuelta-_ Es cierto, hoy no podre irme contigo, le dije a Zita para encontrarnos a las 3:30 en el patio de la escuela, ¿no te importa no?

- Solo ve Dib, yo me iré por mi cuenta

- Bien, deséame suerte-_ y así desapareció del salón dejando a Zim completamente solo_

- Perdóname Dib, pero no puedo hacer eso- _dijo antes de irse por su lado_

¿Como es que había cambiado su relación luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo peleando? Es lo que se preguntaba Zim de camino a su base. Recordó con dolor el día en el que los altos lo llamaron solo para darle fin de una vez por todas al grupo de mentiras acerca de su misión, lo llamaron un desperfecto de la raza irken y lo dejaron al abandono resaltando que podía hacer lo que quisiera, ya no era problema del imperio. Eso dejo al ex invasor destrozado y completamente perdido y desorientado. Dejó de ir a la escuela y de hacer elaborados planes de conquista. Como era de esperarse, eso atrajo la atención de Dib, quien decidió infiltrarse en su base y averiguar por si mismo lo que ocurría. Cuando logro su cometido, no podía reconocer al que una vez fue el invasor lleno de energía y orgulloso, solo podía ver a un ser deprimido y descuidado al que ya no le importaba lo que pasara con su vida. Movido por quien sabe que cosa, Dib se dedicó a acompañar al irken y cuidarlo para que recupere su anterior vitalidad. Todos los gestos que el humano tuvo con Zim empezaron a surgir efecto, y éste volvió a la normalidad. Desde entonces se volvieron amigos íntimos.

- Tonto humano, prefiere estar con esa fémina humana que con Zim-_ refunfuñaba enojado durante todo el camino. Una vez dentro de su casa se tiro sobre el sofá mientras su cabeza se veía inundada de preguntas acerca de cómo le estaría yendo a Dib con la humana esa, que tal si aceptaba los sentimientos de Dib y se volvían… pareja- _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _grito Zim _

_-_ ¿Amo?- _entro GIR a la sala luego de escuchar gritar a Zim_- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Eh? Ahmm nada importante GIR, solo que me resulta irritante que Dib persiga como tonto a una humana ¿Por qué? ¿Eh? Ya me tiene a mí, no necesita a nadie más- _dijo cruzando sus brazos y con una expresión seria_

- Wuuuuuu, el amo esta enamorado de Mary- _canturreo el pequeño robot _

- ¿Enamorado? ¡Imposible!

- Si que si, eso le pasa al amo

Zim observaba a GIR con dudas, ¿y si es cierto?, es decir, claro que le agradaba Dib y no le gustaría que nadie mas que el este a su lado, ¿eso es amor?, como saberlo, los irkens no conocen mucho de ese sentimiento.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Las 3:30! ¡Ya empieza el programa del mono!- _gritó GIR de repente _

_-_ ¿3:30? Dib dijo que el y Zita… ¡GIR, VOY A SALIR, CUIDA LA BASE!

- Okie dokie

Zim salió de la base y saco sus extremidades arácnidas para ir lo mas rápido posible sobre los tejados de las casas y llegar rápidamente a la escuela. Si bien no sabía exactamente lo que sentía por el humano, no iba a arriesgarse a perderlo. Regla de un invasor, toma lo que quieras, conquista tu objetivo.

Llego al punto de encuentro que Dib le había dicho, y ahí lo vio, sentado en una banca esperando por la llegada de la humana. Guardó sus partes biónicas y corrió hasta donde se encontraba Dib.

- ¡Diib!

- ¿Zim? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Vámonos!

- ¿Que? Zim, te dije que iba a hablar con Zita, ya debe estar por llegar y…

- ¡No dejare que la humana se quede contigo!

- No te entiendo, Zim, pero en serio tien-

Dib no pudo continuar. Zim lo había tomado por la solapa de su camiseta y lo acerco lo suficiente como para que sus bocas se unieran en un demandante beso. Dib no salía de su asombro, su mejor amigo lo besaba en ese instante y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba!. Instintivamente sus manos se dirigieron a la cintura del más bajo, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, Zim se separo de él y lo empujó. Ambos cayeron detrás de unos arbustos y Zim ponía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Dib para que no se levantara.

- Qué raro, este es el lugar y la hora a la que me citaron en la nota, pero no hay nadie, de repente solo fue un error- _era Zita, ya había llegado y buscaba con la mirada a quien sea que le había dejado la nota en su casillero. Como no vio a nadie_ _se fue del lugar y Zim liberó a Dib para ponerse de pie._

- Lo lamento Dib, se que te gusta esa humana, pero no quiero eso. Lamento ser tan egoísta

Zim estaba preparado para recibir insultos o hasta un golpe si fuese necesario, pero no espero lo que ocurrió luego. Dib acorto la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó. Se aferró a su cadera pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Zim no podía creer lo que ocurría, pero poco tiempo paso para que el correspondiera el acto y pasara sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dib, profundizando mas el beso. Cuando el oxigeno se acabo para ambos, se separaron jadeando levemente y mirando en los ojos del otro.

- Tienes razón, eres muy egoísta.- _dijo Dib. Zim se sorprendió ante lo dicho y sentía como sus ojos empezaban a aguarse._- Pero te amo de todos modos, Zim

- ¿ah?

- Perdóname por ser un maldito cobarde. Yo te amaba desde que empecé a cuidar de ti, eras tan frágil y tan distinto a como pensé que eras, pero tuve miedo de arruinar lo que habíamos logrado, no quería perderte por confesarte lo que sentía. Decidí que lo mejor era olvidar ese sentimiento y encontrar a alguien más que me ayudase a olvidar. En serio lo lamento Zim, fui un tonto.

_Zim sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a Dib- _Humano tonto, como te atreves a dejar a Zim esperando

- Lo lamento- _respondió mientras correspondía al abrazo_

- No importa

- Zim, te amo

Los dos chicos se mantuvieron así por un tiempo y luego se encaminaron a la casa del irken. Ambos de la mano, sujetando con cuidado su conquista.

* * *

Listo! Hay una segunda parte, algo asi como el epilogo, primero tendre que averiguar como agregarlo como chapter jaja


	2. Chapter 2

**EN LA CASAA!**

Dib y Zim se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa del invasor. Antes de separarse se besaron nuevamente. Zim no quería separarse y se sostenía fuertemente de Dib.

- Bueno Zim, te veo mañana en la escuela- _el mayor se dio vuelta y antes de partir sintió que algo sujetaba la manga de su gabardina_

- No te vayas Dib

- Zim…-_ el mencionado lo miraba intensamente y aun no lo soltaba. Dib no quería separarse del invasor, pero tenia miedo, miedo de perder el poco control que le quedaba. Pero la insistente mirada de Zim lo doblegaron- _De acuerdo Zim, me quedare, pero déjame llamar a casa para avisarles

- Muy bien

Dib se acerco al teléfono de Zim y marco a su casa. Gaz le había respondido e invento una escusa diciendo que se quedaría haciendo un proyecto de investigación con Zim. Gaz no dijo nada más y colgó.

- Listo, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

- No lo se, ¿vemos una película?

- De acuerdo, ¿que tienes?

- Pues ahí hay un estante con películas, escoge la que quieras

-¿Vemos "Avatar"?

- Perfecto

Los chicos pusieron la película en el reproductor y se sentaron en el sofá uno a cada extremo apoyando sus espaldas en los brazos del sofa. La película estaba muy interesante. En una parte, Dib interrumpió.

- Oye Zim, la película me hace recordar a nosotros

- Yo también lo pensé, Dib.

- Yo seria Jake y tu Neytiri

- ¿Por qué Zim tiene que ser la hembra?

- Porque eres lindo y pequeño

- ¡No me digas pequeño, mono Dib!

- jajajaa hace mucho que no me llamabas así

- Lo siento

- No me molesta, me trae viejos recuerdos

Siguieron viendo la película y la escena mostraba a Jake y Neytiri paseando por el Árbol de las Voces, donde se unen como pareja. Zim y Dib se sonrojaron violentamente con la escena, al parecer se habían tomado sus papeles muy en serio.

- Ehmm, no sabia de esa escena- _ dijo Zim sonrojado y mirando tímidamente a Dib_

- *ahum*n-no es tan vergonzoso- _Dib también estaba sonrojado y miraba hacia otro lado_

- ¿Entonces porque estas tan rojo?

- No lo estoy

- Yo creo que si

- No es eso

- No sabia que te avergonzaran tanto ese tipo de interacciones humanas

- Claro que no

- ¿Y así querías estar con esa humana apestosa?

- Ok, ya basta- _ Dib había gateado hasta el otro extremo del sillón y se encontraba sobre Zim colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del irken- _¿te demuestro que no me da vergüenza?- _Dib dijo esto ultimo con una voz algo ronca _

- D-dib…

Dib no desperdicio ni un segundo más y beso apasionadamente a Zim. Sus labios se rozaban provocando una sensación muy agradable, pero necesitaban más. Dib pasó su lengua sobre el labio inferior de Zim. Esto provoco que abriera su boca y emitiera un gemido, que fue silenciado cuando Dib metió su lengua a su cavidad. Zim se asusto un poco por la intromisión, era la primera vez que sentía algo así, pero no le incomodaba, era muy excitante, así que enrosco su lengua con la de Dib. Succionaban y a la vez repartían caricias por el cuerpo del contrario hasta que el oxigeno se hizo escaso y tuvieron que separarse.

- Te dije que no me da vergüenza hacer esto-_ Dib sonrió con superioridad_

- En la película hicieron más…

Dib abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por la indirecta de Zim, no esperaba llegar tan lejos tan rápido, pero mentiría si decía que el no quería hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo?

- Si, Dib, quiero que me hagas tuyo

Eso desubico mucho a Dib, ¿desde cuando Zim se había vuelto tan directo y atrevido? Pero no le importo mucho la respuesta. Esas palabras habían logrado que su miembro despertara completamente y tenia muchas ganas de tomarlo ahí mismo.

- No me detendré

- No quiero que lo hagas

Dib vio a Zim y dirigió su mano a la cabeza del más pequeño. Retiro la peluca y vio divertido como sus antenas salían rápidamente.

- Si lo vamos a hacer, quiero hacerlo con el verdadero Zim, no con el disfraz

Zim llevo sus manos a sus ojos y se quito las lentillas dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos color magenta.

- Así esta mejor

El de ojos cafés acaricio el rostro de Zim y dirigió su boca a una de las antenas. La empezó a chupar y jugar con esta con su lengua

- Ahh mmngg Di- Dib

- ¿Te gusta?

- Ahh.. ha ha sii

Dib metió sus manos bajo la camiseta del invasor y empezaba a acariciar esa suave piel arrancándole mas gemidos a Zim. Detuvo por un momento lo que hacia y quito la camiseta delicadamente dejando al descubierto esa verde piel que tanto deseaba. Empezó a besar su pecho y marcar cuanto podía. Zim aprovecho la oportunidad para sacar de a pocos la gabardina de Dib y desabotonar su pantalón.

- Dib, mngg ha quítate la camiseta

- Como tú digas

Dib se separo de Zim y se saco la camiseta. El invasor no dejaba de ver cada detalle del cuerpo del humano, y aprovecho en desabotonar sus pantalones.

- No- _Dib detuvo la mano de Zim_- Yo lo hare

No desperdicio mas tiempo y llevo sus manos a la cadera de Zim para empezar a deslizarlas y colándolas debajo del pantalón acariciando cada parte de la tibia piel. Los pantalones cayeron y las botas fueron lanzadas a un lado. Ahora estaban ambos desnudos y examinaban sus cuerpos memorizando cada detalle.

- No sabía que los irkens tuviesen un órgano reproductor similar al nuestro- _dijo Dib observando el miembro del alien. _

- Aunque los irkens no usamos este método para reproducirnos

- ¿En serio?

- Somos criados en una capsula y luego liberados, aunque este modo de reproducción es mas placentera

Zim sonrió maliciosamente y se abrazo al cuerpo del humano restregando cada parte para provocarle placer. Dib tomo el cuerpo de Zim y dirigió su boca al cuello dejando marcas y mordidas en este. Ambos estaban demasiado extasiados, necesitaban el cuerpo del otro. Dib dio la iniciativa y llevo sus dedos a la boca de Zim para que los chupara. Zim acepto gustosamente y una vez que termino, los dirigió a su entrada. Su cuerpo se irguió por la intromisión pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la invasión.

- Zim, si quieres me detendré

- ¡Ni te atrevas Dib!

- Esta bien- _vio divertido al chico verde por lo que había _dicho- Lo hare con cuidado

Introdujo la punta de su miembro y lo metió de una sola estocada. Zim grito fuerte, pero no solo por el dolor, era más bien una combinación de placer con dolor. Dib sentía como las paredes de su entrada apretaban su miembro dándole una sensación exquisita, quería moverse pero espero a que Zim se acomodara y se sintiera mejor. De pronto sintió como Zim movía sus caderas, señal suficiente para que arremetiera una y otra vez.

- Por irk! mm Dib mas duro ahh ha

-m-me vengo

Dib dio un par de estocadas más y Zim se corrió entre sus cuerpos, mientras que Dib lleno el interior de Zim. Ambos estaban agitados y cansados. Dib saco su miembro del interior del más bajo y se acomodo a su costado.

- Te dije que era capaz de esto, Zim- _pronuncio seductoramente_

- se sintió muy bien, Dib humano

- Lo se

- Dib…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Ahora somos pareja?

Dib se levanto sorprendido y vio a Zim mirándolo con inocencia y esperando ansioso por una respuesta.

- No los somos Zim

- P-pero tú tomaste a Zim y…

- Zim, aun no te lo he preguntado

- ¿Que?

Dib tomo el mentón del irken y lo acerco a su rostro para verlo fijamente. Sus ojos magenta reflejaban emoción y ansias por escuchar lo siguiente.

- Zim ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

- ¡Sii!

El invasor abrazo a Dib y quedaron acostados sobre el sofá. Sus corazones se golpeaban salvajemente contra sus pechos conectándolos, y con esta melodía se quedaron dormidos mientras los créditos de la película seguían pasando en la negra pantalla.


End file.
